Paradise by the Dashboard Light
Paradise by the Dashboard Light (talvolta Meatloaf Mashup) è una canzone dei Meatloaf ''cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni come uno dei brani per la scaletta delle Nazionali 2012, durante l'episodio Le Nazionali,'' ''il ventunesimo nella terza stagione. Il singolo viene eseguito come numero di chiusura dell'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni, che nel 2012 sono state le prime a cantare sul palco di Chicago, dopo ''Edge of Glory delle Note Moleste e It's All Coming Back To Me Now, l'assolo di Rachel. Testo della canzone Finn: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (Blaine canta solo nell'episodio) con le Nuove Direzioni: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine: C'mon, hold tight, C'mon, hold tight Santana e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine e Kurt con le Nuove Direzioni: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (Mercedes: night) (Mercedes: In the deep dark night) Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Paradise by Finn e Mercedes: The dashboard light Finn e Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck e Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night ' Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni:' We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: (Mercedes: Night) Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife Finn: Let me sleep on it (Nuove Direzioni: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Nuove Direzioni: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me (Nuove Direzioni: Do you, do you love me) Will you love me forever Do you need me (Nuove Direzioni: Do you, do you need me) Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy (Nuove Direzioni: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life Will you take me away (Nuove Direzioni: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife (With New Directions:) Do you love me And will you love me forever Finn con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni: Let me sleep on it Rachel con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Will you love me forever Finn con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni: Let me sleep on it Rachel con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Will you love me forever Finn: I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god And on my mother's grave (Con le Nuove Direzioni:) That I would love you to the end of time I swore I would love you to the end of time Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn con le Nuove Direzioni (e Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn, Rachel e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! Recensioni Curiosità *La versione originale della canzone ha una durata di circa nove minuti, mentre il Glee Cast ha dovuto ridurla per motivi relativi all'estensione dell'episodio. Di conseguenza, la versione di Glee ''dura circa quattro minuti; *Questo brano è conosciuto anche come ''Meatloaf Mashup; *E' la canzone #400 in Glee, includendo anche i brani non rilasciati; *E' l'ultima canzone delle Nuove Direzioni; *La canzone è stata registrata per intero e successivamente tagliata. Errori *Pochi istanti dopo l'inizio della performance si vede Quinn che corre dalla parte opposta del palco insieme alle altre ragazze. Qualche secondo più tardi, la ragazza non compare nel gruppo e la si rivede successivamente senza che si noti correre da qualche parte. Galleria di foto 321glee_ep321-sc18_236.jpg 1048052_1339194303755_full.jpg 294036831_640.jpg 7177901450_de3d017cef.jpg bc01a_5e-i-know-hes-a-senior-but-shouldnt-blaine-be-the-lead-on-this.jpg glee32110.jpg glee-paradise-by-the.jpg l_938a80b0.jpg Paradise_By_The_Dashboard_Light1.jpg tumblr_m47ddy9oK01qkqt06_frame3.jpg Paradise_photoshop.jpg Paradise.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2012 Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three